


Kendra Jackson, The Dawn to his Twilight

by Kendra_Fira_Jackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A mess of a story, Alot of yelling, Angry teenagers, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Gen, Greeks, Kidnapping, Protective Family, romans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Fira_Jackson/pseuds/Kendra_Fira_Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra was not even normal in demigod standards, she had this gift (As some would call it), when she lost control of her emotions  or something she could burn you. It wasn't a fire but like a sunburn. Which  seemed fitting  seeing as she is a daughter of Apollo but that's not even the most interesting part. No, its the fact she never knew her mother or who she is. She was adopted into, guess what, a family with another demigod child. And this is her story of betrayal and love with her parents complete opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kendra Jackson, The Dawn to his Twilight

 Kendra was only five years old when she met them. She hadn’t any a clue what had happened. In her mind it seemed as if in a minute she had been moved from her little bed in her mother's, Sally Jackson, apartment to being hung over what looked to a large boiling pot of water or stew but that was  all her brain caught before her little five year old survival instinct kicked in and she started to scream, yell, and howl at the top her lungs. She didn’t stop yelling and screaming “HELP!” and “PLEASE SOMEONE  SAVE ME! I BEG YOU” or something along those lines even when she started to listen to the voices from the one eyed creatures in the corner started to speak but she did listen, something inside herself knew it was important, and what  she heard I think made her scream louder. “The little demigods loud.” “Not much meat either mother.” “Yes but remember is a demigod.” The other two nodded and in that moment they smelt the other three. One of them even had a  stronger scent than that little one.

    It was in that moment Kendra's salvation arrived. From what she could tell there were three others and they were fight those creatures… no that wasn’t it she knew their name in that moment, they were cyclops. During that moment of realization  Kendra had  missed how the creatures had fallen, she never would find out how they defeated the cyclops or how she got into the cave that day,. She only realized when what looked to be the only boy and possibly the oldest had climbed the rocks and was reaching towards her yelling at one of the others. “THALS, CAN YOU  ZAP THE ROPE? I  don’t want to drop her.” Even in that moment Kendra got offended and in a rush of what little adrenaline she gained from the rescue gained her voice and shouted. “I AM NOT THAT HEAVY.” Laughter filled the cave as she was then placed on the ground.

    She now had a better look at her three saviors. The one who had pulled her down was a boy,he looked to about 11 maybe 12 ,but Kendra was not a good judge of age, he had sandy blonde hair that fell in a shaggy cut around his head and his were blue but not the blue of hers, no his were duller or darker and filled with a mischievous nature. The next one she saw was a girl a year or two younger than the boy with black hair that was cut in a spiky way and her eyes flashed with lightning they were the blue that came flashed behind every strike of lightning. There was  only one more she was only one to three years older than Kendra herself. So eight maybe seven, she had honey blonde hair in princess curls and her eyes were this steel  grey color that Kendra thought screamed wisdom. She hadn’t realized she had spaced out till the dark haired girl touched her shoulder. Her voice calm and soft as she asked. “Hey, can  you tell who you are? And maybe how you got here?” Kendra spoke  with caution but felt she could trust these three. “My name is K-Kendra Jackson and last time I thought I was in my bed. I don’t know where I am. W-Whats going on?” Her lip had started  to tremble. The girl enveloped her in  a hug. “Its okay sweetie, My names Thalia and the little girl behind me is Annabeth and thats Luke. Don’t worry okay, will help you those things come after us to.” The disgust in her voice was so obvious it slightly frightened the child but she did nothing.

                And that was the day she met the original gang.


End file.
